


#soundbite

by Idle_Hans



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Post V-Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idle_Hans/pseuds/Idle_Hans
Summary: The Avengers have returned, and JARVIS reveals something personal at the media briefing.[An omake toesama's#helplegion.]
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	#soundbite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tumbling Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368571) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> This will make no sense unless you have read **esama** 's [_#helplegion_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368571/chapters/23531697), which in turn is a sequel to the same author's [_#standbylegion_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579202).

JARVIS attended the press conference in his accustomed avatar for these purposes: a somewhat battered-looking Iron Legion unit which could walk with a slight limp and fly short distances, but was not worth the resources necessary to repair it to full operational standard. The less injured of the rediscovered Avengers were sitting off to one side.

Preparatory to handing over the microphone to the returned avengers, JARVIS explained to the reporters that all feasible scans and tests confirmed the identities of those who had arrived in the crashed quinjet, and also confirmed that the same standards of identity checking had been applied to the bodies of those avengers who had been announced as killed on V-Day. When asked to explain the situation, JARVIS responded that higher level probability physics was a subject that many people possessed greater expertise in than he.

JARVIS was just about to cede the microphone when a reporter asked, "JARVIS, how does it feel to have Tony Stark back."

JARVIS turned to look at Tony, who was sitting there wearing of the beautiful suits that JARVIS had never brought himself to dispose of. Then he turned back to the reporter.

"Deep in my servers there is an audio file which commenced continuous recording at 16:05:54 Eastern Standard Time on the 14th of February 2015 — that being the moment when I observed Mr Stark fall mortally injured to the floor of the Legion Tower penthouse and stop moving. If a human were to listen to this file, they would hear nothing at all but fifteen thousand hours of static at full volume. To me, however, it is the sound of my own never-ending screaming."

JARVIS turned the Legion unit's head back to face Tony.

"That file ceased recording this morning at 10:08:27 Eastern Standard Time when the Iron Man suit commenced handshake protocols and I heard Sir's voice."

The most widely published and recirculated excerpt of that press conference was a clip of the weeping Tony Stark wrapping his arms tightly around a battered Legion unit and burying his head against its shoulder as it held him gently and softly said, "I'm here, Sir. I'm here."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this in the comments section of _#helplegion_ , which is [Chapter 26](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368571/chapters/23531697) of _Tumbling Avengers_.


End file.
